Ookanvango
Ookanvango The Ookanvango are a former isolationist tribe turned aggressive raiders who have now become a mercantile parliament. They live far to the north past the winter mountains where other nations believe none can flourish. Truly the only reason the even had the ability to come close to modernized as they have is due to the raiding done long ago. ''History'' Pre-Civilisation Ookanvango was most likely the most primitive tribe of the time being the last to find out about agriculture as a part of their original culture was to ignore what other tribes were creating and focus only on what the people of their own tribe made and a deep seated pride in their people was very much a part of it. They were however one of the first to discover writing or hieroglyphics and start spreading their story around their own people making sure their culture lasted through their generations. At this point they truly did ignore other tribes and did not even make any advances on military as they never planned to ever end up fighting others. The age of the Ironi This part of their history in what modern Ooka consider their darkest age. At one point or another a man by the name of Kemowa started amassing a following of people like minded to himself, Kemowa was interested in taking what other tribes had and considered it their right as people to have what others did. He and his group ended up leaving the tribe to go and take from the nearest one to them and what they found were weapons, iron weapons to be exact. Taking these Kemowa and his group (From now on referred to themselves as the Ironi group) came back to the Ookanvango and used said weapons to kill everybody in the tribe. Leaving only the Ironi. This lead to them being able to all but erase their former culture of peace and creation from their future sons and daughters. One man in the Ironi who went by Kultwa kept a book with him. It was a very brief and short book on their culture and ways before the takeover. After all of this the people still stayed known as the Ookanvango but now rather than a simple tribe they were raiders and pillagers who took and took and took from all near them. Modernization Around the discovery of guns the raiding ways of the Ironi group were getting harder and harder as they could not get enough bullets for the few guns they had stolen and were losing more men then it was worth on each raid. The descendants of Kultwa saw this and decided to start slowly but surely spreading their past history around as secretly as possible. Around a 100 years after this more and more discontent people were rising up. Until eventually in what was known as the war of the river they has defeated and taken down the members of the Ironi. Confused on what to do as a warlike and aggressive people they had become were trying to go back to peaceful and scientific ways. This itself would have been impossible if it weren't for the the newest Kultwa who went by Gala came forward to help lead their people to peaceful ways. He repaired relations with neighbors, made new laws, reinstated schooling for all of their people and now in their new modern form. The Ooka people of Ookanvanga have found a way to be their old selves again. However they did rid themselves of that old way of not taking things from others and made trade and important part of their new nation. But there is still a great importance on keeping creating things themselves. ''Geography'' The capitol of Ookanvango is called Ooka and located on an island known as Mapadipadi which roughly means a home away from home. This island is located right in the middle of the Ookanvango river delta which is where the people and nation gets its name. Their borders spread all the way to the open (What they call the ocean) and while they may not border it far to the south is what is known as the winter mountains for beings the coldest place in all of the north ''Climate'' As far north as it may be it can be surprisingly warm up where they live, geothermal energy heats up the whole area allowing for plants to grow and live to live without having to experience a forever winter. ''Politics'' There are 4 parties than attempt to take control of the nation. A election is held every 2 years. The parties are The River Party A party that was made at the begining of the modernization of the Ookanvango. They have focuses on Science and peace New Ironi Party The remnants of the Ironi from before modernization. They have a focus on military and war Kultwa Monarchists A group lead by the newest of the Kultwa. They wish to put the kultwa on a throne and make their land a monarchy. They have a focus on expansion and diplomacy Merchants Union A group formed by the more rich of the traders. They have a focus on trading and economic gain ''Military'' Land Every member above the age of 40 has done large amounts of military service while those who are above 30 have minor amounts of it. However there aren't many active military members now and all under the age of 30 are either in school or in construction or such jobs Sea They have a relatively large navy for being tribal, due to taking boats from places or people they have raided, and have a good understanding of how to use said boats. Due to the mix match of where the boats come from the breakout is 40% fishing boats, 30% Merchant ships, 20% other nations military ships and 10% their own built ships ''Economy'' Their economy is surprisingly strong but still somewhat primitive. They have developed a currency but it has yet to be widely distributed and is only found among upper class and traders ''Technology'' They have a mix match of technology from many different nations. However as they are still modernizing and any nation near them who would wish to trade doesn't trust them enough they are still quite behind in terms of technology. However the focus on education with the river party is allowing them to catch up faster than otherwise ''Infrastructure'' Most of their building are made from pure stone that has been carved into house or building shapes. Most of the towns and cities aren't connected by roads as the lard is generally flat and there is little in the way to stop travel. Things such as mass production are scarce and only available to middle to upper class people. ''Demographics'' Most people in Ookanvango are Ookan themselves, there are some mixes but it is very scarce. ''Education'' Preschool is mandatory, Primary is mandatory, Secondary is mandatory, 4 years of collage is mandatory. After those 4 years they may go into jobs such as construction or cooking. If they choose to go into University they will either go to a local one or the main uni in Ooka. ''Health'' Ookan people are generally incredibly health as living in the north is not easy even if it is not as cold as one would think, the land is very dry and there is little around in forms of animals or plants, so the Ookan have developed stronger bodies as such. On manner such as disease they arent as good as they could be, hospitals are still rather rare and most distanced towns still have witchdoctors ''Culture'' The Ookan have retaken their old ways of peace and discovery however they have revoked their old isolationist ways and raider life styles. They have a great love for the arts such as drama, music and art. In drama they tend to love plays and books on such matters. Their music is generally done using small drums an horns. They do little in the way of painting however there is a lot of drawing and sculpting done by them